


the ides

by raysinmufins



Series: dream smp shorts [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), i guess, ides of March, lets goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysinmufins/pseuds/raysinmufins
Summary: Beware the Ides, right?
Series: dream smp shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001529
Kudos: 8





	the ides

**Author's Note:**

> ayo :flushedemoji:   
> i wrote this on the fifteenth and felt like posting it idk im working on other stuff rn   
> very short sorry. set when l'manberg was still a thing and tubbo was president lol

Tubbo is not to be trusted. 

These are the facts;

He is sixteen years old, thrust into a position he never wanted. He is forced to contend with an unruly cabinet, a volatile best friend, and a man who he does not trust but must obey. 

These are the facts; 

He had to exile his best friend. He believes it was the right thing to do - and argues in favor of it, despite his cabinet's unrest. He regrets it. Was it right? 

These are the facts;

Tubbo is not to be trusted, because he is sixteen and inexperienced, because he does not want this role, because he wants to be a child and take care of his bees and talk to his best friend. 

He is not to be trusted, because he is two steps away from snapping and ending up just like Schlatt, because he is angry and bitter and he just wants to be left alone. He is never left alone. He feels trapped, as if in a box where the walls are closing in on him, an experience he knows more than well enough. He still holds the scars, doesn’t he? 

He is not to be trusted, his cabinet says, because despite his title as president this country does not belong to him. 

And- this is all familiar, isn’t it? 

Tubbo remembers the archives. He remembers the emperor, he remembers fire, and knives, and the  _ Ides- _

Beware the Ides, isn’t it?

The Ides- the first full moon of a month. That’s tomorrow, if he remembers correctly. How funny.

History repeats itself. 

No one learns. 

Tubbo takes a deep breath, all alone in this meeting room, where ripped wanted posters of Technoblade and Dream hang from the walls. 

“Beware the Ides,” he murmurs to himself. He’s smarter than others take him for. He knows what’s to happen. 

These are the facts;

Tubbo is betrayed by his cabinet. He welcomes it with bitter acceptance, lets himself be cast out by a country he helped found so many months ago. 

These are the facts; 

History repeats, and he is the next Julius Ceasar. 


End file.
